The Great Disneyland Treasure
by The One-Winged Author
Summary: A book and a bunch of clues leading to tresures inside of park attractions. That is all Alex Miller is left with when he tries to find the mysterious Treasure of Disneyland!
1. The Bully and the Book

I am so sorry I haven't been writing. Let me just say that this story is based on a dream I had. I just own the characters (except Disney's obviously.) Any person's name used in this story is completely consequently.

**The Great Disneyland Treasure**

Have you ever been pegged with a tennis ball? Well yeah, it hurts. From point blank

range? Even more. "Hey, loser!" shouted Brandon Sykes, a short, blond, bully who picks

on people that didn't have the same kind of skills as him, "get out of the game"! "Yeah,

the ball touched you," said Ronny Mitchell, an even shorter version of Brandon, except he

had an afro. "How could have the touch me?" I asked innocently, it skipped right over my

foot"! "It doesn't matter, because you're still out, said Brandon. "Why," I asked.

"Because 1: the ball clearly touched your gigantic foot. 2: you're a nerd that can't even

catch a ball during a game of wall ball"! Instead of fighting back, I just walked to the

opposite side of the gym.

That was my seventh grade life so far. Being humiliated by a kid I could probably cream in

about a minute. It's just I'm not the kid who looks for trouble. I just wanted to pass the

seventh grade and move on to summer. But I felt that things were about to change

because tomorrow was the big school field trip to the one and only Disneyland. It was an

annual trip that only seventh grade students got to go on. I was a little confused about

why we were going to a crowded theme park in California instead of some other some

other place here in Texas. At least there was enough room to get away from Brandon

and Ronny and actually have fun without the constant threat of being punched or kicked

or who else knows what.

All of a sudden, the bell rang. I changed and got out of the locker room. Then the next

thing I now, I'm on the floor of the gym. "See you at Disneyland, loser," said Brandon as

he walk on by.

After school, I hung out in the library looking for books to read during the plane ride. I

borrowed a step ladder to look on the top of the book self. I was about to step down

when I noticed a dusty book lying about a few feet from me. I dusted it off and read the

title: _The Treasure of Disneyland and How to Find It _by Tawl S. Nidey. _Cool, _I thought. I

asked the check out lady if it was I could check it out. She said yes, but wondered why I

would want to read an old book like that. I walked out of the library thinking I had a

good book to read. Little did I know that that book was going to take me on a totally awesome adventure!

Cool story right? Please RR Super A


	2. The book that wasn't a book

Enjoy

Enjoy! This chapter may be short because I'm making up the plane ride as I go along.

"Down in front!" shouted Brandon in an unsuccessful attempt to annoy me. 'His awesome

idea' was simply to make me look like I was blocking the small movie screen while I was

clearly sitting flat on my seat. We were about 30 minutes into the trip. The plane ride to

Anaheim, CA was not going smoothly. First off, are flight was delayed for about an hour.

Secondly, when we actually got on the plane, the seating was arranged so that I had to

sit directly in front of Brandon! I thought the only thing worst that could happen was

that the plane could crash. I hastily stopped trying to think after I had that thought.

After I got tired of watching the movie, (which was a Disney, miraculously), I decided to

read some of the mysterious book I found in the library. After dusting it off, I read the

introduction by the author: _Greetings, lucky finder of this book. Along time ago, I came_

_ across a map, a single scroll of paper with a back that was plastered in gold, which had_

_ directions to what it described as "the most incredible treasure in the Happiest Place on_

_ Earth. I, being the adventurous type, sought after this so called 'treasure'. In about a course_

_ of a day I had found it. As I was prepared to take it, I thought to myself "why take such a_

_ magnificent treasure". So instead of taking it I left it for some other lucky person to find it. It_

_ just so happens to be you, lucky holder of this book. I just leave one warning: this mission is_

_ not for the faint hearted. If you take on this task you may end up putting your life in danger._

_ With that being said, happy hunting!_

I took in every word of the italicized text. Could there really be a treasure at Disneyland?

I turned the page of the book only to discover that the remaining pages were stuck

together. I felt the side of the pages and discovered they were as hard as metal. I

turned to the back of the last page and found a medium sized hole. It wasn't until then

that I discovered that the pages formed a box like what people used when they wanted

to hide something. I was surprised when I found there was indeed something hidden in

the pages. I had found two golden covered bars that were folded to it seem there were

four of them. I opened them at the hinges, making four bars back into the original two.

As if it wasn't shocking enough, the two bars came apart from each other, revealing

paper that seemed to stretch for miles. It was, without a doubt, the map to The

Treasure of Disneyland. The only thing I was thinking was that this was going to be an

interesting vacation.

Pretty cool chapter. Please RR Super A


	3. The first piece: Dead Men Tell No Tales!

Hey, new Jungle Book story coming along

Hey, new Jungle Book story coming along. Enjoy! Do not own anything Disney, or the hotel Alex stays in. Or the airport he landed in. Or anything else you know that's not fictional.

I was totally exhausted. The plane landed an hour ago in the John Wayne airport in Orange County. We then had to drive like thirty-minutes to get to are Best Western hotel that was across the street from the Disneyland entrance.

At least there was some good news: Brandon and Ronny aren't in the same room I'm in. The bad news is that Dwayne Neard, Brandon's worshiper and nerd, sleeps in the bed next to me. Dwayne follows Brandon everywhere like a little glasses-wearing, smart-mouth puppy. It's actually kind of sad, because behind Dwayne's back Brandon makes fun of how his last name kind of sounds like 'nerd'.

In the hotel room, I read the first 'clue' on the scroll:

_The first of five of treasures can be found on an island not to long and not to wide._

_Be sure to feed a cracker to the guardian of the island. Find a person who stands near the door to the building that houses the treasure and say "I am looking for something". Wait for him/her response and say "you-know-who wanted me to find something". The rest, however, you have to figure out alone. And be cautious, because 'dead men tell no tales'._

That last part gave it away. The first piece of the treasure was on Pirates of the Caribbean! I was excited. What if there really is a treasure that was in Disneyland? I suddenly felt someone watching me. I turned my head to see Dwayne's head turn to the window. Had he seen the clue? I cautiously put the scroll in my suitcase, locked it with my combination lock, and went to bed.

The next morning, I found myself in a crowd of about three thousand people. Disneyland was set to open in a few minutes. I was happy that the teachers were going to let us roam the park by ourselves. They had all are cell phone numbers connected to an automatic number that called us to give us info on when we would head back to the hotel and stuff like that. It also had a tracer on it that let the teachers know if we were going out of park. How's that technology!

Finally the park opened. I, along with the other thousand people, rushed to our first attraction. I ran to Pirates to find out if the treasure was actually real.

As this was my first ride of the day, there were not many people in line. I walk up to an employee who was a twenty year old girl and said "I am looking for something".

"What are you looking for", she asked.

"You-know-who wanted me to find something".

Her eyes widened for a second and then she smiled and said "I think I can help you with that".

She then pressed a button that was hidden on the wall. A concrete platform rose out of the moat that surrounded the island. I followed her across it and onto the island. It led to a cave that seemed to go on forever. The walls had numerous holes in it that were about the size of a fist. "There is going to be a small 'delay' that will give you plenty of time", she said, "you might want to use the skull stick right there". She then left me alone to do my work.

I picked up the skull stick. It was a bamboo stick that had a plastic skull stuck on it. I looked up at the wall, only to notice it had changed. It took me a minute to realize that when you back up to the other side of the cave, the holes in the wall formed into letters. The wall now read **THE ANWSER LIES IN FRONT OF YOU**. I scanned every inch of the space above me until I found a single hole on the ground that matched the end of the skull stick. I knew what I had to do.

Unfortunately, before I could continue I was interrupted. Brandon, Ronny, and Dwayne appeared in the cave. It looked like Dwayne had not hesitated to tell Brandon what I was reading last night. "So, where is the treasure, Miller", said Brandon with greedy eyes.

"Haven't found it yet", I said, while I quickly came up with a plan to get Brandon away from me and the treasure.

"Then tell us where it might be, and then maybe we won't beat your face in".

"Fine, because lucky for you I know where it is", I lied, "I figured out that when you put this stick in that hole and pointed down the cave, it will point you to the treasure".

"Okay then", said Brandon, "Let's go, except for you Miller, you stay here".

They took off.

_Idiots,_ I thought. _But,_ said an evil little voice in my head, _that could be where the treasure piece is._ I took that thought out of my head and quickly continued what I was doing.

I stuck the stick in the hole. Then two bright lights streamed out of the skull's eyes. The skull stick started to spin around as if it was scanning the room. As the light swept over the wall with the message, I noticed a gleam of light coming from one of the holes. I reached in and pull out a thin golden mass that was shaped like quarter moon: a piece of the treasure of Disneyland. I did the thing anyone would do after they found a piece of treasure and had an angry Brandon chasing them: I ran.

The employee who helped me let be cut to the front of the line. The boat I was in was just starting to take off when I saw Brandon, Ronny, and Dwayne get in the boat behind me. I actually forgot about them and focused on the ride. It was same old same old, but I still liked it.

The boat docked and I got off. I considered myself lucky that the boats were cleared out one of a time. If it was two at a time then Brandon would have caught me then and there. I ran to find a place to hide from Brandon. One piece down, four to go.

How did you like that? Please R and R. Super A


End file.
